It's Our Little Secret
by Cat Valentine and Mr. Purple
Summary: Some things AREN'T better left untold. Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious


**I do not own Victorious**

**I do not own the song Sparks Fly**

**This takes place during The Slap Fight. I tried to stay as true to the plot as I could.**

* * *

Cat's POV

Robbie and I have been secretly dating for a while now. We don't know how everyone would react, so we try and not let anyone know, even though its hard.

"Remember to work on your short films, class. They're due on Tuesday." Our teacher said.

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

I head directly over to Robbie. We look at each other and smile. It's so hard to keep our love a secret from everyone. We talk about our short film for a second then head off to lunch. We had Sikowitz after lunch since he was gone earlier. We were waiting for class to start, and Robbie and I were touching hands, not holding because that would be too obvious. Tori walked in, looked at us, and I walked directly over to her to avoid any awkwardness, but I smiled over my shoulder at Robbie and he smiled back.

"Hey Tori!"

"Hey Cat."

There was an awkward silence.

"I like your outfit!" I said.

"Thanks! I like your's too." She replied.

"Thanks! So did you get me that hat I asked for for the film?" I asked.

"Yeah, a fuzzy, pink fedora with a black strip, right?"

"That's the one!"

Sikowitz walked in the room so I went and sat in my seat next to Robbie. When school was finally over Robbie and I met up in the Janitor's Closet. We shared a quick kiss and he headed out the door while I went up the secret passageway to the library, through the number of halls, and down the steps and finally out the front door so people wouldn't see us coming out of the closet together.

Tori's POV

I was at home, making the main prop for our movie, the "stabolin", and I had been thinking that Cat and Robbie were acting differently around each other for a while now. Was there something going on between them, or was that them just being themselves. I was screwing together the violin when Trina scared me.

"AHH!" I screamed.

"HaHa! This is so going on TheSlap!"

Of course she took a pic of me looking stupid.

"No Trina."

"Oh yes, I have an album called 'My Icky Little Sister'!" She told me.

Ugh. That's NOT cool.

"What do you have anyway, like thirty-four followers?" I asked.

"I happen to have 977 followers!" She said.

She should me her Slap page and sure enough she had 977 followers. How?

"How do you have so many?" I asked.

And there she went listing off reasons of why she's "so" great."

"How many followers do you have" she asked me.

"314." I said quietly.

"Ha! I am so much more popular than you!" She boasted.

Ugh. She was shoving her followers right in my face. She made fun of me for another second, then went off to do some beauty treatment. I stayed up all night tweeting funny thing to get more followers that I totally forgot to finish the stabolin.

Cat's POV

We were getting ready to work on the movie when Tori burst through the door carrying a box. She started talking to Andre, Beck, and Jade. I was doing Robbie's makeup.

"Does it hurt?" I asked

"No, you do it way more gentle than my mother does it." He said sweetly. I swooned at that.

"Aww!"

"You didn't finish the main prop for the movie?" Said Jade.

I finished doing Robbie's makeup and I put his glasses on him, we smiled, and walked over there.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's not my fault!" Said Tori.

"Then who's fault is it?" Asked Jade.

"Mine!" We all groaned.

"Why didn't you get it done?" Asked Beck.

"Because Trina shoved her followers right in my face because she has so much more than I do."

"Wait so let me get this straight. No one likes Trina because she talentless and annoying." Said Jade.

"Well, yeah." Said Tori.

"And Trina has a lot more followers than you."

"Yeah."

"Wow...says a lot."

Tori had a shocked face.

"Why does it matter if someone has more followers than you." Asked Beck.

"Cause Trina has over 1,000." Said Tori.

"What?" We all said.

Jade walked over to the computer to get on TheSlap.

"There's no way Trina Vega has more follo- oh my god she has more followers than I do." Said Jade and she headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Beck.

"To get more followers!" She yelled.

"I gotta go get more followers." Said Beck and he walked out.

Robbie started over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Andre.

"Oh, you know, just for a walk in the sunshine." Robbie lied.

"Oh I'll come with you, I love sunshine!" I said. I walked over and reached out my hand and he took it. I took it as an excuse to hold his hand without people thinking we're dating.

"Are you going to get more followers?" Asked Tori.

"No." Said Robbie.

"Yes, that's it." I lied. But I knew later on I would need to get more followers, just not now.

We headed out the doorway.

"What are you going to do to get more followers?" I asked.

"Probably a contest, people love contests!" Robbie replied. "You?"

"Well, I love tweeting, so maybe I'll do, like, 1,000 tweets a day!" I said. Which I decided was exactly what I was going to do.

We shared a hug and passionate kiss when we knew no one was looking and we went into the main hallway, not holding hands, and started talking at his locker.

"Robbie, I think people are starting to think we're acting differently around each other." I told Robbie.

"Don't worry, Cat. I'll make sure no one finds out." He said reassuringly.

Andre's POV

Tori and I were still in the classroom waiting for our next class to start.

"Hey Andre, do you notice anything different about Cat and Robbie?" Tori asked me.

"I don't know. Why?" I said.

"Just wondering..." And she trailed off into deep thought.

Cat's POV

I tweeted 1,000 things that night. I tweeted about almost everything, the only thing I probably didn't tweet about was Robbie and I dating. I even wrote something about Robbie so people won't wonder about us anymore.

The next day at school, Robbie and I were in the Janitor's Closet, and I was watching Robbie film his contest. I saw Tori coming so I told him and I headed up the passageway to the library. I had a free period, so I looked on the shelves and pulled out a book about giraffes. I was so into it I almost missed the bell. I shoved the book into my bag and headed to my next class. At lunch I was sitting there waiting for Robbie when he came up and started yelling at me. I guess the thing I put on TheSlap about him wasn't the smartest idea. I whipped out my phone and explained to him that the only reason I said he had bimples was to throw people off guard about us dating.

Tori's POV

Robbie and Cat were fighting. But it was in a way that felt like couple-ish betrayal. I thought about it for a moment but decided against it, then went back to it because of all the recent thing that have happened. I looked at the others at the table and they nodded back at me. We had the same idea.

"Tori's the one who started this God forsaken followers war!" Cat yelled.

Then everyone turned on me. I grabbed a trombone and blew into it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Said Cat.

I started talking, then Sinjin said that he knew how Trina got so many followers. He said that a few months back Trina said if he hacked into TheSlap and changed her number of followers to 900 that she would teach him how to jump rope. So he did it. We asked him why. He gave us a speech on how we are so perfect and stuff. We felt bad after that. We all did. Then I realized something.

"Guys, our short film is due tomorrow!" Andre said. He beat me to it.

"Let's see, we have nineteen hours which I think is enough time for six great friends to make the best short film this school has ever seen." I said. They all nodded in agreement.

We decided to skip the rest of school and we headed to my house. We finished in a good amount of time, but we wouldn't be able to reshoot it. When we watched it we felt ashamed from how terrible it was, but we already did all the editing which took a while. We just hung out he rest of the night at my house.

No one's POV

Cat was talking to Robbie and the others were in a small group on the other side of the room, occasionally looking back at them.

"I think there on to us." Cat whispered.

"I'm starting to get that feeling too. We might have to crack, just don't spill until its no use to keep hiding it." Said Robbie. Cat agreed with him.

Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade were talking on the other side of the room.

"I think Cat and Robbie are secretly dating." Said Tori.

"Yeah, me too." Said Andre.

"Me three." Chimed in Beck.

"I hate to admit it, but me four." Said Jade.

"We need to get them to crack." Said Beck.

"Yeah..." Said Tori.

"Hey I got an idea!" Said Jade. "Tori, you invite Cat and me over tomorrow for a sleepover, we'll make her spill. Beck, you invite Andre and Robbie over for a sleepover, you can try and make Robbie spill."

"Great idea, Jade!" They all said.

"Perfect. Beck and I will keep in touch during the sleepovers." Jade said.

"You should have certain times to update each other cause one side could crack before another, so once it's a time to update and one has cracked, we show it to the other." Said Tori. "How about every half hour starting at seven o' clock?"

"Yeah!" Said Andre. They all nodded in agreement. They turned their heads towards Cat and Robbie. Cat was whispering something in Robbie's ear and they were sitting very close to each other. Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade all turned their heads back in and smirked.

Tori's POV

The next day at school we were showing our screening of our movie, Socks and Violins, and it turned out horrible. We did horrible acting and horrible everything. Once class ended I texted Cat and Jade about the sleepover. I looked at Beck and he looked back. We nodded slowly at each other and began texting.

"Hey! Girl's night sleepover at my house tonight. Be there by 6:30.! - Tori"

I got both replys.

"KK! Sounds like fun! - Cat"

"I'm so ready! - Jade"

Finally school was over. I got home and started setting up right away. I grabbed every pillow and blanket of mine and shoved them into the living room to make it comfortable. I set out a few bowls of candy. 6:20.

*Ding Dong*

I answer the door. Jade!

"You ready for this?" She asked.

"So ready! Tonight we will find out!" I say.

We sit down and start watching TV, waiting for Cat to get here. 6:29.

*Ding Dong*

Jade and I smiled. I go and answer the door.

"Hi Cat!" I say. She brought her purple giraffe. Yay.

We watch TV for the first half an hour since we didn't want to get right up into the gossip kind of things. 7:00

*Ding*

Jade's phone went off.

"We haven't started to try and crack Robbie yet, we've just been watching TV. How about Cat? - Beck"

Jade replied, "Neither have we, we've also been slacking off. - Jade"

"Who was that?" Asked Cat.

"Oh, just Beck asking if I had anything going on tonight." Said Jade.

"Oh, let's talk!" Says Cat.

Great idea, I think.

"I'll start!" Says Cat. "Tori, who do you like?"

"Well, I guess Andre."

"Ha! I knew it." Said Jade.

"My turn!" I said. Jade put an evil smile on her face.

Cat's POV

"Cat, are you dating anyone?" Asked Tori. Oh my God. The were going to try and force anything out of me.

"No one!" I replied with the best fake smile I could.

"Uh-huh." Said Jade.

Jade and Tori spent half an hour trying to make me crack but I wouldn't. 7:30.

Beck's POV

*Ding*

"We've been trying, but we haven't forced it out of Cat yet. We can tell she's lying about something. - Jade"

"We haven't cracked Robbie yet, but we're trying. - Beck"

"Robbie, we know something's going on, so just tell us who your dating." Said Andre.

"I already told you, I'm not dating anyone!" Said Robbie.

Andre and I tried to make him crack, but he wouldn't.

Tori's POV

We had spent over 2 more hours and neither of them had cracked yet. It was already 9:30, but we had a feeling that Cat would spill soon.

"Cat, we just want you to be happy, SO TELL US WHO YOUR DATING!" Jade yelled.

"No one." Cat said with a straight face.

"Cat, please." Said Tori. "We all know your dating someone. Just tell us who."

Cat's POV

I was about to break.

"ROBBIE!" I yelled. "I am dating Robbie Shapiro." It felt good to say, but I felt so bad.

Jade's POV

I high-fived Tori.

"Yes! I knew it!" I said.

"How?" Said Cat.

"Cat, your spending so much time together, you act like a couple, you lied through your teeth when you held hands with Robbie-"

"Wait when did you two hold hands?" I asked.

"When you left the classroom to get more followers." Said Tori. "Also, when I found Robbie in the Janitor's Closet, I saw a flash of red hair."

I whipped out my phone. It was 9:45 but I didn't care.

"Sorry I'm early but Cat cracked! Cat is dating Robbie! - Jade"

I sent it.

Beck's POV

I got a text from Jade. I whispered it to Andre and we smirked at each other. We hadn't gotten Robbie to crack. We showed Robbie the phone.

"That's probably just Jade messing with you. I'm not dating anyone." Said Robbie.

Robbie's POV

I got a text from Cat.

"I'm sorry Robbie, but Tori and Jade cracked me. I feel really bad, but they said it was obvious. - Cat."

"Scratch that." I said. Beck and Andre smiled.

Cat's POV

"Was this all planned?" I asked.

"Yeah, we planned to make either you or Robbie crack. Robbie is with the boys. We didn't want to see you struggle anymore." Said Jade.

Jade grabbed her car keys. "Come on." She said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Beck's. Thats where the boys are at." Said Tori.

We got up and hopped into Jade's car. It started raining on the way there.

Tori texted Beck that we were heading over there. By the time we got there it was pouring.

We got there in fifteen minutes. I got out and walked to the front door. I was so cold. When Beck answered he brought the outs outside. I had stepped back a few steps. Then I saw Robbie.

"Robbie!"

"Cat!"

I run towards him, we hug, he picks me up off of the ground for a few seconds. We look into each others eyes and go in for a passionate kiss in the pouring rain. The kiss lasted very long. In the middle of it I heard Tori play the song "Sparks Fly". I felt so free, so alive, so happy that I didn't have to hide my love towards Robbie anymore. We stayed there kissing, and we didn't stop.

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'Cause I sparks fly

Whenever you smile

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please Review.**


End file.
